Remote control assemblies of the type with which the instant invention is particularly applicable typically include a conduit, which movably supports a motion-transmitting core element, and fittings disposed on the conduit and adapted to be attached to a support structure. The motion-transmitting core element may be of any type suitable for movement within a guide means. Such remote control assemblies are frequently utilized in aircraft, marine vehicles, and automobiles, or other similar equipment. For example, such remote control assemblies are frequently utilized as push/pull control assemblies in automobiles for positioning vents or controlling heaters, and the like. In such an installation, normally one end of the remote control assembly is attached in the dashboard or instrument panel area of the automobile while the other end is disposed adjacent the particular element to be controlled, such as a vent or heater. Frequently, one or both ends of the conduit passes through an aperture in a bulkhead and a fitting is disposed in the aperture to support the conduit in the bulkhead. In many of the prior art assemblies, the fittings which attach the core element to a control member or which support the conduit frequently engage an aperture by being snapped into mechanical engagement with the aperture. An example of such a fitting is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 3,427,894 to A. E. Tschanz, which is assigned to the assignee of the subject application.
A facility that the prior art assemblies do not have is the facility to be easily removed from an aperture in which is has been snapped into engagement.
The U.S. Pat. No. 4,011,770 to Webb provides a support fitting for snapping into mechanical interlocking engagement with a wall having an aperture therein and includes leg means supported in a cantilevered fashion for moving through the aperture and snapping into engagement with the wall at the opposite extremity of the aperture for retaining support fitting in the aperture. However, this support fitting is limited to supporting motion-transmitting core elements parallel to or along a bulkhead, and is not directed to supporting motion-transmitting core elements which extend through a bulkhead.